If I Were In Your Shoes
by barakitten
Summary: Flintceschi. Josh Franceschi/Dan Flint. Smut, but near the end. Oneshot.


Running his fingers through his dark brown hair, Josh sighed softly. His light blue eyes roamed the room, searching for someone, anyone. He didn't know what he was looking for, honestly. He just hoped to God whoever he found was good.

His eyes settled on the studio drummer. He was cute enough, around three years older than himself. He looked at him, noticing the drummers eyes settled on him too. Shit. Busted. Oh dear. Josh stood, and walked over. The drummer had been sat on his own for a while, just preferring to be on his own whilst everyone else sorted their damn instruments out. Sitting in front of him, on the floor, Josh smiled a little, biting on his lip.

"Hi, I'm Josh. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dan?"

He smiled. He heard the other chuckle, and he saw him run his fingers through his own dark hair, a small smile on his lips.

"Nice to meet you too Josh."

He smiled, biting his lip. Josh registered the fact that Dan looked a bit like a chav. He had his hair like his own, but he had a Fred Perry polo shirt on, blue skinny jeans and some black Vans. He stood oout from the others here, who were all in band shirts. He was cute though. Really cute. No, more than cute.

Dan raised an eyebrow, and flicked Josh's nose.

"You're staring mate."

He teased, standing up and walking over to his drum kit. He sat himself down, picking up the sticks, and smiling to himself. Josh watched as Dan got himself comfortable, his cheeks a little pink. He smiled, and walked over, setting the mic stand to his height.

"Ready when you lot are."

He smiled. Chris, the guitarist, started playing, Dan joining in after. Sooner or later all the band were playing, Josh's well tuned, but still rather raw voice filling the room.

After a while, they'd finished practice, and Josh had sent everyone home whilst he helped Dan tidy up.

"Anyone would think you're doing this to spend time with me, Josh."

Dan said softly, walking over, and sitting on the table in front of Josh.

"And? I might be. I don't see you complaining."

He shrugged. Dan chuckled, and shrugged.

"Y'know, considering the amount of times I've caught you staring at me these past couple of months, it's shocking you choose today to try to talk to me."

Dan shrugged, looking down.

"Sorry, I'm shy."

Josh pouted, folding his arms over his chest. Thathad been the fifth time in ten minutes Josh had pouted, and even though it was cute, it was getting on Dan's nerves a little.

"Next time you pout, I will have to kiss you."

He warned, biting his lip. He noticed how quickly Josh's cheeks inflamed, smirking a little as he saw the younger boys lower lip jutting out, to a pout. Dan rolled his eyes, and curled his fingers around the front of Josh's shirt, pulling him close and pressing their lips together.

He felt Josh gasp a little, and he pulled away.

"I told you."

He shrugged, before whining as he felt his head be pulled down, Josh pushing their lips together again. He smiled, and kissed him back, curling his fingers around the back of Josh's neck. He felt Josh's fingers curl around his hip bones, before he pulled away. He jumped down from the table, lifting the younger male up onto it, pressing their lips back together. He gently swiped his tongue against Josh's lower lip, grinning as he felt Josh's lips part, and the other males tongue come out and meet his own, slowly moving against the other, Dan's eyelids dropping to a close shortly after Josh's had.

The kiss was broken only for the two to tear each others tops off, before Josh pressed their bare chests together, moulding their lips together perfectly. He curled his fingers slowly around Josh's bare hip bones, rubbing circles gently. He pulled away, and pushed the younger boy away, kissing and nipping lightly up his neck. He gently undid his jeans, and pulled them down, Josh whining when he couldn't help Dan, so instead leaving Daniel to do it himself.

Biting down roughly on Josh's collarbone, Dan felt his lips curl back into a smirk when he heard a sharp gasp, with a small moan following. Too fucking easy.

"Y'moan like a girl."

He pointed out, earning a slap on the back from Josh.

"Shut the fuck up, and bone me."

He purred, earning a wide grin from Dan. He shuffled his own boxers down, before Josh's. It was unreal how quickly he got a boner these days, but he was only a teenager still. Nineteen, but a teenager. His hormones were shit still. Josh's were worse. Dan could feel him getting hard when they were kissing. He lifted three fingers to Josh's mouth, looking at him. Josh put his mouth around the digits, sucking and licking, until Dan was satisfied that they would be lubricated enough. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, pressing his lips to Josh's as he inserted one finger into Josh, cringing a little as he heard the whimper.

"Shh, it's okay, calm down Josh."

He whispered, pressing feathery, light kisses to his lips in an attempt to calm him. Daniel felt Josh relax around him, and he started to thrust his finger in, and out of Josh, grinning as he heard him moaning softly. Josh was fucking sure that even if Dan carried on with this, he'd be fucking cumming anyway. Dan pushed another finger in, continuing with his motions. He did though, eventually push a third in, and begin to stretch him. After a few moments of that, he pulled his fingers out, lining himself up with Josh's enterance.

"y'ready?"

He asked, earning a scoff from Josh.

"Fuck me already."

Josh replied, pouting. Dan saluted him, and held onto his hips, slowly pushing himself in. Josh hissed, and dug his nails into Dan's forearms, hissing a few profanities.

"Josh, seriously, it'll be fine, shh."

He whispered. It took him a few moments, until Josh nodded his head. Dan gently pulled out, roughly around half way, before pushing back in. He continued like this for a few moments, until Josh was perfectly fine with it. He repositioned Josh's hips as he thrust in and out, before he smirked, hearing Josh's abnormally loud moan, seeing his eyes roll back, his back arch, and his head fall back on the desk. Well, he knew full well where Josh's prostate was.

After a few more thrusts, and Josh having these damn sexy reactions like that, the two of them could feel the familiar fire burning deep in their stomachs, Dan panting into Josh's neck, Josh's finger curled in and around Dan's hair.

With a few more, very out of sync thrusts, and the two of them were cumming, moaning the others name loudly. Dan pulled out, and pulled some papers out of the drawer, wiping both of them up. He passed JOsh his clothes, and watch him dress, slowly as he was still very breathless.

"Dan?"

He heard the pant, turning once he was dressed to see Josh, fully clothed, rubbing his face.

"Mhmm?"

He replied.

"You're so in the fucking band."


End file.
